


Not Yours

by LOVEGOD



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, i am tease im sorry, loki is only a dom when she’s lady loki, sigyn is black um, this is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEGOD/pseuds/LOVEGOD
Summary: In which Loki is very intrigued by her brothers betrothed.





	Not Yours

She drank her wine while glaring. Her long black hair made her look even more pail under the harsh orange light of the inn.

Thor made a joke that made everyone laugh. Whatever the joke might have been she didn’t know, however it made Sigyn turn red in embarrassment. She whispered something to Thor and he kissed her cheek in apology.

Sigyn looked up at her and got up from Thor’s lap. Thor didn’t seem to notice as him and Sif began to arm wrestle.

“You seem out of your element.” Sigyn smiled sitting in the seat across from her.

While Loki looked gross and sickly under this tavern light Sigyn seemed to glow. Her brown skin reflected the light making her glow an orange hue, her freckles stood out more now as they did in the sun. Her curly hair was now slightly more “tamed” as Fandral has put it.

“I’m sorry?”

“You didn’t have to come you know. I know you don’t like places like this.” Sigyn smiled softly.

Loki stared at her lips for a second before looking her in the eyes again.

“What places do I like?”

“I don’t know libraries, your bedchamber, the shadows.” Sigyn giggled.

“You’re far too honorable to be in a place likes this” Loki acknowledged.

Sigyn got up and Loki worried she insulted her but Sigyn simply got up to sit in the seat directly next to her. Loki could smell her... she smelt so sweet...

“Well Thor is here and I thought we could bond...” Sigyn looked over at Thor.

Thor was drinking a large keg of beer as practically everyone in the tavern cheered him on. Thor finished and bowed before falling over and breaking a table. Everyone laughed.

“He is busy I’m afraid.” Sigyn laughed softly.

“My brother is an idiot,” Loki said bluntly.

Sigyn frowned.

“That’s not true, he’s just smart in different things. Not everyone can be as wise as you malady.”

Loki liked the way she said that. Malady.

“And what am I smart in?”

“Magic. I know you’re good at it. But I wager if you and Thor were to get into a fight he would win. He’s better with war strategy than you are.” Sigyn winked and leaned forward slightly.

She wasn’t normally like this.

Usually, the Sigyn she knew was quiet and soft-spoken. She would blush every time Loki would look her in the eyes.

She didn’t understand how Sigyn thought her marriage to Thor would even work. While Thor was handsome and definitely strong, her brother was never one for intellectual conversation. That and well...  
Thor didn’t seem to really care about Sigyn.

Okay, that wasn’t true but obviously, he didn’t see anything romantically appealing about Sigyn. Loki assumes it was because of that Earth woman... what was her name? Jane. Jane Foster.

It still made Loki irritated. Sigyn was a goddess, a princess. And all her brother cared about was a woman on Earth who he hadn’t seen in months.

“Malady are you-“

“You seem tired. Would you like to go back to the palace?” Loki asked.

Perhaps the wine had made her bolder.

“Oh alright, I’ll get Thor and-“

“Let them have fun I want to talk to you more,” Loki said slowly reaching for Sigyn’s hand.

Sigyn held her hand to her chest not acknowledging her movement.

‘Damn it.’ Loki thought and stood up.

“Come,” Loki said extending her hand.

Sigyn bit her lip and looked back at Thor. He was talking to Volstagg, he said something that made the redheaded man laugh because he sprayed beer out of his nose.

“I’m much more fun than they are,” Loki whispered.

Sigyn got up not taking Loki’s hand and walked towards the exit.

Loki looked back at Thor and rolled her green eyes. She grabbed her fur coat and followed Sigyn out the door.

~

Sigyn sat on Loki’s bed looking around. She had never been in someone else’s room this late before. She made a note to tell Sif about how rebellious she was getting.

Loki poured Sigyn and herself wine into two chalets. Loki looked down at her dress. Her dress went all the way down to her feet with a slit in the middle that went down to her abdomen It was a miracle her breasts didn’t come pouring out of her dress. Although perhaps Sigyn would like that...

“Here you are.” Loki smiled handing Sigyn her wine.

Sigyn smiled and drank a small sip.

“I didn’t poison it if that’s what you’re thinking.” Loki frowned.

Sigyn’s eyes went big.

“No malady! I would never believe that of you, I have just drunk too much already-besides I have been poisoned once and-“

“Pardon?”

Sigyn stopped talking and looked at her.

“When I was little a servant tried to poison me. Since I am my father’s only heir they thought the kingdom would go to my uncle, Frey. My father is very old... they thought killing me would also lead to his death as well.”

Loki knew of her father. Iwaldi. He had been king of the Marmora Sea and Islands almost longer than Odin. He had, had so many wives and children but they all died of illnesses or in battle. Sigyn of his last wife Freya was now his only heir. That was what this whole alliance was for. To make Asgard and Marmora one.

“The only reason.” Sigyn began to laugh.

“they didn’t succeed in killing me, is because I had eaten some fruit that.” Sigyn laughed harder.

“Somehow! Contradicted the effects of the poison! Isn’t that so stupid!” Sigyn was laughing so hard tears swelled her eyes.

Loki watched her with a confused look. Was she laughing because it was funny? Or because she didn’t want to cry?

“Don’t tell anyone I told you that.” Sigyn frowned at Loki.

“I won’t.”

Sigyn leaned close so their foreheads touched. Loki stared down at her lips and held her breath.

“Promise?” Sigyn held out her pinky.

Loki glanced at it before rolling her eyes. “Yes, I promise Sigyn.”

They linked pinkies and Sigyn smiled she put the wine down on the floor and fell back on Loki’s bed. Loki laid down next to her and stared at her.

“Do you believe in love at first sight malady?” Sigyn asked looking up at the ceiling.

“No,” Loki answered bluntly.

“I don’t either. I believe in like at first sight. I think you see certain people and think ‘I like them’ and that draws you towards them.”

It was silent for a moment.

“I wonder if Thor looked at me and thought that... I wonder if Thor even likes me.”

~

Loki remembered the day Sigyn arrived at Asgard. It had been a month ago. She arrived in a golden carriage with sixty soldiers following her carriage. Loki remembered how Frigga, her mother, whispered;

“So many soldiers you think they were invading.”

The carriage had stopped and three ladies with dark complexions came out of the carriage. One with a bald head and wearing a long blue dress shouted;

“I present to you Asgard, Sigyn, daughter of Iwaldi and Freya. Twelfth of her name and princess of the Marmora Sea’s and it’s Islands and all that comes with it!” The woman bowed and Sigyn came out of the carriage.

Her dress was a modest length with cleavage that was slightly revealing for a princess. They had made an attempt to straighten her hair and it came out in waves down her back. The first thing Loki thought when she saw Sigyn was;

Scared.

Although she was smiling she had fear in her eyes. Loki wondered if she was the only one who noticed.

Loki elbowed Thor in the ribs and gestured for him to go down and greet her to Asgard.

“She’s your future bride be a gentleman.” ‘For once.’

Thor bite back a response and walked down the palace steps. When he reached the bottom step he got down on his knee and took her hand gently in his. He smiled and kissed it making her blush.

“Welcome to your future home and kingdom malady Sigyn.” He winked.

~

“He does like you,” Loki said rubbing her eyes.

“He doesn’t even know me. We have only talked a total of five times now and you know more about me then he does.”

For some reason Sigyn saying that made Loki blush. It was like Loki had taken something from Thor. Something that Thor didn’t realize he needed... but he would seem to realize...

“Sigyn have you ever kissed anyone?” Loki asked leaning over slightly.

Not too much... she couldn’t scare her.

“No my teachers and mistresses back home said that should be for my husband.”

Loki tsked.

“You should be allowed to kiss who you want to.”

Sigyn turned to look at Loki and laughed. That made Loki recoil slightly.

“No one wants to kiss me-“

“That’s not what I said.” Loki cut off leaning much closer than she had before.

Sigyn wasn’t laughing anymore.

“I said you should kiss who _you_  want to kiss.”

Loki rolled on top of Sigyn. Her knee in between the other woman’s thighs. Her firearms were propped up on either side of Sigyn’s head.

“Malady...”

“Yes, Sigyn?”

“I’m not going to be a good kisser... I don’t know how to...” Sigyn turned her head red.

“Are you scared?” Loki pressed forward causing Sigyn to gasp and look in between her legs.

“Should I be?” Sigyn whispered.

“A little...” Loki leaned forward with a smile.

Sigyn shut her eyes and puckered her lips slightly.

Their lips brushed and before they could truly touch a knock screamed through the room.

“Damn it.” Loki cursed and rolled off Sigyn.

Sigyn sat up and adjusted her dress whispering something in a language Loki didn’t know.

Loki stomped towards the door tempted to simply turn whoever was behind it into a spider... no that would spoil the atmosphere even more.

Loki opened their door to see her brother standing there. A look of panic on his face that made her want to slap him.

This couldn’t wait until after I bedded your betrothed? She thought.

“I can’t find Sigyn,” Thor said grabbing his sisters arms.

“What?”

“At the tavern... I lost her! She’s gone Loki we have to find her. Father will kill me if anything happens to her if something happens to her I’ll kill myself Loki help me-“

Loki threw her door open so Thor could see that Sigyn was sitting inside comfortably.

Sigyn didn’t seem to notice her future husband standing there.

“Well, clearly she is not dead or otherwise so if you will-“

“I’ll walk her back to her room then!” Thor stated.

‘She won’t need to go back to her room brother she’s fine where she is.’ Loki wanted to yell.

“Sigyn!” Thor shouted and Sigyn sat up.

She had a look of fear in her eyes... that same look that she had when she had come here for the first time. She covered up with a smile.

“Thor, me and your sister were having drinks and talking.”

“About?” Thor asked leaning against the doorframe.

“Nothing important,” Loki answered.

“Sigyn I could walk you back to your room if you would allow it,” Thor asked standing tall with his hands behind his back.

“Oh...” Sigyn fidgeted with her hands and frowned.

“Okay.” She cleared her throat and walked to the doors.

‘Damn you, Thor. Damn you. Damn you. Dam-‘

“Have a nice night Lady Loki as always our conversations give me much to think about.” Sigyn bowed her head.

“We shall talk like this another time,” Loki emphasized.

“I would like that.”

And with that Sigyn and Thor walked off together. Thor put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This seemed to be for the pure reason of annoying Loki. A taunt. A subtle way of saying;

Mine not yours.

Loki grunted under her breath and slammed her door shut, hoping that Sigyn (mostly Thor) could hear how angry she was. She turned around in her room.

Mine. She will be mine along with everything else that is Thor’s. Mine. Mine. Mine.


End file.
